Contractor shall select 100 individuals who have allergic asthma with antigen E sensitivity. Select 100 individuals who have allergic asthma with positive skin tests to antigens other than ragweed. Select 100 asthmatics who lack sensitivity to ragweed and other allergens. Select non-asthmatic control groups for each of the above.